DHAMS Ms.Teetop Full Story
Once upon atime, there lived a kid at DHAMS named Wistian Crimberly. He always fantasized of an alien race coming to DHAMS and taking over, their leader... His mean History teacher, Ms.Teetop. He would tell his friends, Shmary and Chewy, but they would only tell him that he was crazy and stupid. But they would be stood corrected soon... 6/6/14 It was on this date, the sixth of June, when Ms.Teetop told Wistian to stay in after school. She said it was for "grade checking," but Wistian didnt believe her. On a day like 6/6, that wouldn't, couldn't, in fact, be right. The Truth of her existence When Wistian came into the room, a girl from his homeroom, Natusha Ridden' was there. there was also that one girl that always followed Chewy, Taylor Hannon. "What the heck?" They all thought as Wistian took a seat. Then Ms.Teetop told them the story. She told them about a mythical alien race that would diguise themselves as mean history and english teachers and would take control of the school they worked at. Then, they would take over that world. That story put Wistian on edge. So he took out his tactical knife. "WHO ARE YOU!" He screamed. Then, Ms.Teetop laughed a deep, hell sounding laugh. "You will never escape... WELCOME TO THE APOCALYPSE!!!!" The Battle Versus Space Commando Just then, Shmary came in. "Hey Wistian!" In a second, Ms.Teetop had taken Shmary by these tentacles that came out of her mouth, and then she just swallowed him whole. "I told that asshole," Wistian muttered. "Wow, even I saw that coming," Taylor said blankly. Then, Ms.teetop screeched in that satanic voice, "GET YOURS, WISTIAN!!!" Just then, there was a giant electronic noice, and at the door, appeared a giant man in a battle space suit, right next to him, there was a smaller figure with the same suit. "Space Commando!" "And Chewy!" The smaller figure said. "WHAT?!" everyone in the room exclaimed. "Chewy here is my rookie, kids" Space commando said. "So, i finally found you, huh Teetop?" Space Commando Said. Ms.Teetop screeched. "Here, take these kids," Space Commando threw Wistian, Natusha and Taylor galaxy Swords. Then the battle began. The Climactic Ending They fought. The school burned. Everything was a mess. But Wistian and his friends (Taylor an exception) kept on fighting. it was catastrophic. But space Commando kept saying "FOR OUR FREEDOM, KIDS!!!" but then, Space Commando got shanked by Ms.Teetop's razor sharp claws. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Chewy screamed. She ran to Space Commando. They were doomed now. Ms.Teetop towered above them and laughed. "You fools! You could've never have beaten me! Any last words?" "MY BROTHER LOVES YOU!" Taylor blurted to Chewy. "You think i didnt know that?" She said back. "One thing." Wistian said. "What is it, Wistian?" ms.Teetop asked "SHOCK GRENADE!!" Wistian threw a shock grenade, which scratched the space time continuom. Ms.Teetop got sucked into the rift to the opposite dimension. "NNNOOOOOOO!!" Ms.Teetop shreeked as she got sucked in and hurled away. Space Commando stood up. "You did it... I cant believe it!" "Uhh, you can forget what i said now, Chewy" Taylor said, face blaring. "Its okay, i guess, I kind of like him anyway," Chewy said. "Well, i got galaxies to save, kids" Space Commando said. Then he looked at Wistian, Natusha and Taylor, "and now you guys have your own galaxy to save" Space Commando gave each of them a battle space suit and galaxy sword. then, without looking back, he cosmic leaped out of the atmosphere. *** Epiclogue (Get what I did there?) XD After that, Wistian and his friends fixed up DHAMS, with an exception of some alien guts in the boys bathroom toilets. but after that, Wistian Crimberly, Chewy Mullet, Natusha Ridden', and Taylor Hannon were know known as... THE YOUTH SPACE COMMANDO CORPS OF EARTH!!! So the end, (for now)... Category:Video Game Parodies Category:InRealLife